B
by grizlle
Summary: B


The doctor approached Berkley in bed. He was recently in a car accident and was in the hospital recovering. "Greetings Mr. Berkley. I am Dr. Wolfbane. I see you are doing well."

Berkley looked over at him and watched him. "I'm doing a lot better thank you but why am I still here? My head stopped hurting a while ago."

Dr. Wolfbane chuckled softly. "I kept you here in hopes that you would like to try a new experimental procedure. You know you talk in your sleep? You kept saying something about wanting to be some sort of animal, what was it again?"

Berkley looked at him shocked and blushed slightly. "Er it was a mix of a bear and tiger actually. And what do you mean an experimental procedure?"

The doctor chuckled softly and patted his arm. "Don't worry; it's just a series of shots. Absolutely no cutting. It's just we haven't tested it on a human yet."

He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So what if I say yes?"

The doctor smiled and patted his arm again. "Then you will be given the chance to be the first animal-like human"

Berkley looked around the room for a second, "I... I don't know."

The doctor nodded and started to walk away, "alright. If you change your mind you know how to reach me."

Right before he stepped out the door Berkley sat up in the bed, "wait... I'll do it..."

"Excellent, I will send my assistant in momentarily to collect you." Dr. Wolfbane smiled and stepped out of the room.

Berkley laid back in his bed thinking to himself, 'what will it be like to be a bear and tiger mix. Will it hurt to become one? What will my family think...?'

The assistant entered the room. He looked over the man in the bed who didn't seem to notice him. "Ahem. Mr. Berkley?"

Berkley jumped at his name being called. "Y...Yes? That's me." He looked over at the newcomer.

"Come with me please." The assistant waited for him to get out of bed and handed him a pair of pants. "We are going for a small drive."

Berkley looked at the pants for a second before slid out of the hospital gown they had him in and pulled the pants on. "What, no shirt?" He smiled as he stood back up.

The assistant shook his head chuckling as he handed him a shirt which he quickly put on. "Follow me Mr. Berkley," he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Berkley followed after him jogging to keep up with the assistant. "Hey! Wait for me. Where are we going?" He caught the assistant by the shoulder to stop him.

The assistant turned to him and brushed his hand off of his shoulder. "We are going to Dr. Wolfbane's lab. Come on Mr. Berkley." He said as he looked over Berkley for a moment then turned back to the door swiftly falling back into his quickstep.

Berkley watched the assistant and glared at him. "Hey asshole, slow down" he followed after him.

The assistant stopped in his tracks and turned back to Berkley. "I have a name Mr. Berkley and it isn't asshole. My name is Ren." He glared back at Berkley then turned back to the door and walked out.

Berkley walked out behind him and followed him to the car. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about this procedure." He said as he got into the car alongside Ren.

Ren sighed and put his head on the steering wheel then looked over at him. "I'm sorry too, it's just that... I was hoping to be the first one to go through this. The doctor didn't even give me a chance."

Berkley laid back in his seat as Ren pulled out of the parking spot and left the hospital's parking. Occasionally he glanced over at Berkley who was studying him. "I can let you do it instead of..."

Ren stopped him midsentence with a hand motion. "No the doctor wants you to do it. Perhaps I'll get my chance afterwards." They were driving for over twenty minutes before a large building could be seen in the distance. On the front of the building was a large sign that read, "Wolfbane Research Laboratory." It was a large cement building with black tinted windows so no one could see in. The road was blocked with a security outpost.

The security guard stopped them and looked through the window. He immediately recognized Ren but held them there. "Who is he?" The security guard pointed over to Ren's passenger.

"This is Mr. Berkley. Dr. Wolfbane requested for him personally now let us pass or you will piss the boss off for holding us here," Ren snapped at the guard.

"Yes, right away sir!" The guard scrambled away from the car and went into the building. The blockade removed itself allowing Ren into the facility.

"Okay we are here Mr. Berkley." He smiled over at Berkley who looked at him with a raised eyebrow at how quickly his mood changed. Ren parked the car and swiftly hopped out. "Mustn't keep the doctor waiting, he has quite a temper. You definitely don't want to see the boss mad," he chuckled softly as he helped Berkley out of the car.

Berkley looked up at the building. "This place is enormous, is this all legal?" He turned and followed Ren into the building.

"Quite, Dr. Wolfbane has all his permits in order so don't worry. He's a very organized man. This way please." Ren led him to an elevator and stepped in after it arrived. "You will be staying on the fifth floor. The procedure lab in question is just down the hall from your room."

The elevator doors opened revealing a long hallway. Ren motioned for Berkley to follow after him as he continued down the hall. Berkley looked in awe at the sheer size of the place and stopped at a window looking in. There was a steel table inside with restraints attached to it. Standing next to the table was a cart with a tray on top. Dr. Wolfbane was inside actively preparing the room. "Hey Ren, what exactly are the shots he's going to be giving me?" He asked not looking away from the preparations.

Ren walked back and stood beside him. "Animal DNA mixed with certain chemicals to make it fuse with yours. In this case we will be using the DNA of a tiger crossed with that of a bear. Come on now, the doctor isn't ready for you yet."

Berkley watched the doctor prepare for another moment before he let Ren lead him to a small room further down the hall. "So this is mine huh?" He looked around the room. It was small and very clean. There was a steel framed bed attached to the wall and a steel dresser with a mirror over top of it.

"For now at least, you will find a spare set of clothes in the dresser. After the procedure more permanent arrangements can be made if you see fit to stay." Ren said as he stepped out of the room. "I will return when the doctor is ready for you." He closed the door after him. It slid to the side and clicked into place. There was no input device on the inside. Berkley was trapped.

Berkley stared at the door and sat on the bed. 'What have I gotten myself into' he thought to himself as he laid down. He stared up at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

"Mr. Berkley," Ren called as he opened the door making him jump and nearly fall off the bed. "The doctor is ready for you now." He stepped aside letting Berkley join him out in the hall. He led him back to the lab and opened the door. "After you" He motioned towards the open door.

Berkley let out a nervous sigh and stepped into the laboratory. "Ah Mr. Berkley so good of you to join us. Please come forward. Oh and you will need to remove your clothes. You may keep your underwear on though." The doctor motioned to him then the table.

Berkley stood and shaking took off his clothing and set them in a pile on a chair. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the table and climbed up on top of it.

He shivered as he laid back on the cold table. Ren came over to him and began to strap him in. Once he had him secured he stepped aside. "He is ready for you doctor," he said as he wheeled the cart of shots over to the side of the table.

Dr. Wolfbane stepped up to the tray and picked up a shot. "Okay Mr. Berkley this will sting a little, try to hold still." He said as he brought the first shot next to Berkley's neck. Berkley nodded slightly and held his breath wincing as the needle went deep into his neck. The doctor pressed down on the plunger slowly injecting his neck with the clear golden liquid. The liquid made his neck feel like it was on fire and he let out a scream.

"Fuck! That fucking hurts!" He screamed writhing in pain after the first needle was removed from his neck.

"Ren I will not have such foul language in my lab. Gag him" He waved his hand as he went back to the tray and picked up the next shot.

Ren ran over with a rolled up rag and slid it into Berkley's mouth tying it behind his head so he couldn't spit it out. Berkley cried softly laying his head back. The burning sensation flowed up engulfing his head. He let out a muffled scream as the doctor pushed the next needle into his right arm and filled it with what felt like liquid fire.

The doctor waited for him to calm again before walking over to his other side with a third shot. "You are doing good Mr. Berkley, just a few more shots." He said as he slid the needle into his arm and injected it. Berkley cried in pain biting down on the gag as his left arm joined in on the fire. He watched through tearful eyes as the doctor walked back to the tray and picked up yet another needle.

Berkley whimpered behind the gag as the doctor rubbed his belly. He positioned the needle above the naval and below the ribcage. Berkley laid his head back and waited for the pain he knew would be coming.

Berkley would have jumped in pain had the restraints allowed as the needle was stuck into his upper gut and the fiery liquid flowed through it. "Shhhh you are doing great, just two more and then you will be done," the doctor rubbed the injection site to increase the blood flow to spread the drug faster.

Dr. Wolfbane nodded to Ren. Ren walked over to him bringing another shot. "You're doing so good Mr. Berkley, this will all be over soon," the doctor moved down the table and held the needle against his thigh, "ready?"

Berkley shut his eyes and nodded. The doctor pushed the needle in and released the liquid. Berkley bellowed in pain as his leg filled with the same fire. It spread up and down filling his right leg and his groin with flames.

"Last one my soon to be papa bear," The doctor smiled as Ren handed him the final shot. He walked over to the other side of the table again and positioned the needle for the final shot. Without any warning he pushed the needle in filling him with the last shot. Berkley roared in pain then laid back against the table. His whole body felt like it was burning.

"Well done Mr. Berkley. Ren will escort you back to your room now. Have a good night" He chuckled and pushed the cart of used needles out of the room.

Ren slowly undid the restraints and helped him to his feet. Berkley tried to stand but found it near impossible as his legs wouldn't support him. Ren sighed and drug him across the room picking up the clothes on the way out.

"I feel like I am on fire" Berkley said as he was laid on his bed.

"I will fetch you some water" Ren nodded and ran out of the room returning shortly with a large pitcher of water. He poured a little into a bowl and dabbed his skin with a rag. Berkley calmed to the soothing cool of the water and fell asleep on the bed.

He woke with a start in the middle of the night; the burning sensation flowed all over his body but was bearable. He felt extremely thirsty. He shook as he slid out of bed. He found that he had regained strength in his legs. He walked slowly over to the dresser where Ren had left the water.

He picked up the pitcher and poured himself a bowl of water and took a deep drink. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his reflection. He dropped the bowl as he looked at his reflection. His eyes began to turn blue as dirty brown fur was slowly growing out of his face. He lifted his hand to his cheek and gasped as it was also growing fur. Green tiger stripes sprouted amongst the brown fur along his neck and chest. His fingers began to shrink before his eyes forming paws.

He stepped back from the mirror shaking his head. His hair was growing out quickly and his ears became more rounded and moved higher up on his head. He watched as his jaw and nose extended forward forming a muzzle. He gasped as he heard a ripping noise and looked down to the one piece of clothing he was wearing. His underwear began to rip as his muscles became bigger. He admired his belly as it became a little more round and covered in fur.

He yelped as the underwear was getting too tight and finally ripped off falling to the floor. He was standing butt naked looking down at himself as he continued to transform. He looked past his belly down to his groin. A large plump sheath surrounded his erect cock. Fur sprouted and quickly spread around the sheath.

His balls had grown to twice their size and the sack surrounding them was covered in dirty brown fur to match the rest of him. He was admiring himself and rubbing his balls softly when he felt a ripple down his spine. He shivered softly as he turned his head enough to see a long furry tail growing out his backside. Green stripes wound their way around his tail and swished from side to side. He shivered in excitement as the fire within him died down. His transformation was complete.

He looked around the room and remembered that Ren said there was a spare set of clothing in the dresser. He opened each drawer and threw the contents onto the bed. Once he emptied each drawer he looked at the clothes he was left with. 'Looks like they anticipated me being much larger' he thought to himself as he picked up the underwear. He pulled them on and smiled. "Perfect fit," he said in a deeper voice then smiled and admired himself. He couldn't believe that was his voice. He looked in the mirror at himself. He looked like a brown bear now except he had a tiger tail and green stripes the shade of grass. He rubbed his paws over the soft chest fur letting out a soft rumbling of his throat.

He picked up the blue jeans and looked at them. "Looks like I've grown a couple feet, my other pants were never this long." He pulled them on and smiled picking up the white tank top. "They seem to know my style too." He chuckled to himself as he put it on and slid his arms into a ruby colored button up shirt with amber and topaz colored plaid patterns.

He jumped onto his bed happily. The bed creaked under his new weight and he folded his paws behind his head. "This is wonderful." He smiled continuing to rumble his throat until he fell asleep.

"Good morning my papa bear" Doctor Wolfbane chuckled as he opened the door hours later. "How are you feeling today?"

"Aside from the initial pain from the shots, this was great!" Berkley hopped up from his bed filled with energy he never knew he had. "Thank you Dr. Wolfbane."

The doctor smiled and put his hand on Berkley's back leading him down the hall. "Come my fine ursine friend. You must be hungry."

"I'm starving" He chuckled as he was lead into a large room with a single table in the center. The table was adorned with various meats. Berkley couldn't control himself he ran to the table and chewed happily on the meat. "I can't wait to show my family," Berkley said between bites of meat.

"My dear bear, I don't think it is wise to send you back out. Not yet at least." The doctor put his hand on Berkley's shoulder "But the choice is yours after all. I have created a nice home for you here should you choose to stay."

"But... What about my family?" He gulped softly and stared at the meat in front of him.

"Perhaps when you get more used to your new form we shall have visiting hours, you don't want to accidentally attack or kill one would you? You are a bear now, with instincts after all." The doctor sat in front of him.

"True... Okay I'll stay." Berkley grabbed another chunk of meat and bit into it.

"Perfect" The doctor smiled and clapped his hands together once. The wall behind him opened up. Sunlight and birdsong filtered into the room from the opening. It was a forest built inside the research facility. "When you are finished just walk down the steps. The whole forest is yours to roam. You will find a shelter with many of your belongings about a half mile in." The doctor smiled and walked towards the exit. "I may have friends for you soon. Be a good bear now" He chuckled and walked out the door closing it behind him.


End file.
